New Titans, New Troubles
by Toon Dragon Productions
Summary: My first serious Teen Titans fic. chapter 11 is up people. And this fic is complete! I'm begging you to please R
1. chapter 1

Betd1: Okay. Before I start my fic. I'd just like to say this. All my attempts at writing a serious Fic have been failures that deserved to be flamed. . So give me Honest opinions on weather or not I should continue.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter1: and the Shadow is called forth  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own the Teen Titans, but any situations new characters their names and situations are mine AND CAN NOT BE USED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: a space station in orbit around Azorath  
  
Trigon is standing at a control panel and is facing three hooded figures.  
  
Trigon: So you fools think you can defeat me. (eyes glow and lasers shoot out of his eyes)  
  
The figures split up and attack.  
  
{A/N: For clarity's sake I will be calling them guy, girl1 and girl2}  
  
Guy: Azorath Metrioth Zinthos! (a computer panel on one wall glows black and slams into Trigon)  
  
Girl1: Azorath, Metrion Cinthos! (a beam of violet light shoots out of her hand, takes the form of a snake and wraps around Trigon)  
  
Girl2: Azorath Metrion Zinthos (two long black whips with blades on the end appear in her hands and she swings them at Trigon)  
  
Trigon: (bellows in pain) You fools think you've beaten me!? In three minutes the station's self-destruct will activate and I shall escape in the only ship left!  
  
Girl1: That's what you think. (causes her energy snake to tighten)  
  
Guy: Shadia, get out of here! we'll hold him off. Take the jewel and leave!  
  
Shadia (the second girl): No! (her whips flicker and disappear as black energy seems to shoot out of her fingers) I'm not leaving you two behind!  
  
Guy: Now is not the time to lose control of your emotions. Go! (telekinetically pushes her into the ship and shuts the door)  
  
The ship automatically departs the station and heads out of the blast range  
  
Trigon: I may die here but you'll die first! (Breaks free and attacks)  
  
Station comp: Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (The station explodes spec tactually)  
  
Shadia: (lowers her head) well, we did it. We saved the planet. But, at what a cost.  
  
Ship's comp: please set destination.  
  
Shadia: Galaxy MW-386-B, solar system Ex-412, third planet.  
  
Ship's comp: course laid-in. Time to arrival: 71 minutes, 58 seconds.  
  
Shadia: at least he didn't get this (pulls a yellow jewel the size of an orange out from under her cloak).  
  
=======================================  
  
Location Titan's Tower  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Soul Calibur 2 on the Gamecube {A/N: Gamcube Rules! X-Box and PS 2 drool. Nintendo forever!}  
  
BB: (playing as Necrid) Scared, loser.  
  
Cyborg: (playing as Raphael) Yeah, right! You can't beat the Queen's gaurd  
  
Raven: (Walks in) Cyborg, Why do you play that game as a Frenchman, with an Italian name and a Spanish weapon? {A/N: It's all true. The people at Namco Need to do more research}  
  
BB: She's got ya there.  
  
Cyborg: And I got you. (wins the game)  
  
BB: Not to mention Raphael is the cheapest character in the game. especially with that weapon!  
  
Cyborg: Sore loser.  
  
Starfire: (walks into the room) Has any one of you seen Robin?  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, he said he was going to Gothem for something. Also said he'd be back in an hour. Don't know how he's doing that?  
  
Raven: Maybe that's why the T-car is gone.  
  
Cyborg: What! He took my car! I'm gonna get him for that.  
  
Raven: As much as I would enjoy watching you try to hit Robin. I have a previous engagement. I'll see you all later. (leaves tower)  
  
=======================================  
  
Location: The Jl's Watchtower  
  
Time: one hour later  
  
Flash: (asleep in front of the radar console as a blip approaches Earth) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Hawkgirl: (notices the situation, walks over and hits Flash upside the head with her mace)  
  
Flash: Ouch! What was that for?  
  
Hawkgirl: For falling asleep at your post.  
  
Flash: What is this, a military installation?  
  
Hawkgirl: Is it to much to ask that you stay awake for something that doesn't glorify you?  
  
while they argue the blip lands near Jump City.  
  
=========================================  
  
Location: Titans tower  
  
Robin: (Jumps away from Cyborg's 15th punch as his communicator beeps) Hello. No, We're not busy (ducks as Cy swings again) Landed where? Oh, (jumps over cy's next punch) okay we're on it. Titans, a UFO just landed outside of the city. we're to investigate. (walks out)  
  
Cyborg: (follows) You better not have spilled anything on my car!  
  
BB: (walks out)  
  
Starfire: (leaves)  
  
=========================================  
  
Location: Outside the city  
  
Time: Ten minutes later.  
  
The four Titans are about to check the ship out when the door opened and Shadia walks out  
  
BB: Dude, she looks like Raven.  
  
which, for the most part was accurate. She was dressed like Raven except that her cloak was black and instead of rubies on her belt, she had sapphires.  
  
Shadia: That's who I'm looking for. Where is she?  
  
Robin: What do you what with Raven?  
  
Shadia: None of your business .  
  
Robin: Then we're making it our business. Titans go! (jumps at Shadia)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: So, what did ya think? R&R Please! 


	2. chapter 2

Welcome back, hope you like it. I think it's time to show Shadia's profile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Real Name: Shadia  
  
Superhero name: Don't know and am looking for suggestions.  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Weight: She'd Tell you, but then she'd have to cut out your tongue.  
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Eye color: icy blue  
  
Home planet: Azorath  
  
Family: Mother; deceased, Father: Trigon, Deceased, Sister: Raven, Brother: none  
  
Powers: Advanced Psychokinetic abilities, (she can manipulate energy and form it into and weapon she wants. The downside is that once the weapon loses physical contact with her body it disappears), Limited teleportation, (about 6 yards or 5.5 meters if your outside the USA)   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 2: the darkness clears, for now.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Just outside the city  
  
Robin: Then we're making it our business. Titans go! (Jumps at Shadia)  
  
Shadia: (jumps out of Robin's way)  
  
Cyborg: (Grabs Shadia by the cloak) I got her, I got her, I got- (Shadia disappears from under the cloak) a cloak? Where'd she go? (Two black swords pierce Cyborg's chest) ah!  
  
Shadia: (back flips while holding the two swords) It will take more than you to beat- (jumps as starbolts land next to her. her right hand sword turns into the whip which wraps around Starfire)  
  
Robin: Starfire! (Throws a birdarang at the whip, the birdarang hits the whip and drops)  
  
Shadia: (draws Starfire closer then holds the sword up against Star's throat) Now, tell me where my sister is or I will kill the Tamranian. {A/N: That is how it's spelled, I think}  
  
BB: Wait a sec, she's your sister.  
  
Cyborg: That would explain the attitude.  
  
Shadia: As much as I would hate to break up you're little conversation, but my hand is getting tired.  
  
Starfire: But we are friends of your sister.  
  
Shadia: I doubt that.  
  
Robin: Here. (Reaches into a compartment of his utility belt, pulls out a picture and hands it to Shadia)  
  
It's a group picture of the Titans. Cyborg is on the left giving BB bunny ears, Starfire and Raven to the right of Robin who is in the center.  
  
Shadia: (studies picture) All right. (releases Starfire, who has several small cuts from the chain) I apologize for attacking you. (turns to Starfire) Please hold still. Azorath, Metrion, Zinthos. (Shadia's hand glows blue and with a mere touch heals all of Star's cuts perfectly). There. (turns to Cyborg) I can't do anything to help you.  
  
Cyborg: (seems fine) That's okay, but I wanna know how you disappeared.  
  
Shadia: I have limited teleportation powers. I merely teleported out from under the cloak and reappeared behind you.  
  
Cyborg: Okay. (hands Shadia her cloak)  
  
Shadia: (takes th cloak while noticing her reflection on her ship's hull) ugh, I hate this thing.  
  
BB: Hate what?  
  
Shadia: This Leotard.  
  
Starfire: If that is true then why did you wear it in the first place?  
  
Shadia: It was the only thing left.  
  
==========================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower   
  
Raven enters the tower and is surprised to find Shadia and the other Titans waiting for her in the living room  
  
Raven: I thought I sensed a familiar presence here. (You can tell she's happy to se Shadia because   
  
all sorts of random things are floating)  
  
Shadia: It's good to see you again. (she's also completely losing control)  
  
Robin: (ducks as the sofa almost hits him) Maybe we should give them some alone time.  
  
BB: Good idea. (the other Titans leave)  
  
============================================  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Slade: (watching Shadia and Raven with a hidden camera) Well, well, well this should prove, interesting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: I'm trying to think up a good superhero name and costume for Shadia. I'm taking suggestions. Please review 


	3. chapter 3

Thank you for all your suggestions, but I think I'll try to create my own outfit for Shadia and I think I'm Going to take K9's Advice and just dump the idea of a superhero name for her. As always when you finish click the little button labeled 'Go' and leave a review. Now for the review answerer. I'll be d answering questions and comments left in the review box on every third chapter (3, 6, 9...).  
  
Lord Beca: Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Zoken: First off, Shadow is the name of a male character that will be introduced- sometime. and second. How are you expecting a girl that has to fight like robin to fight in multiple layers of clothes? and I don't think anyone likes Cyborg. (random person: I do I do! Betd1: (Pulls out his atomizer 37 and fries RP))  
  
Raven Demon: I like your second outfit, but I'm gonna try what I have first. (thinks) I've got someone who can use it! You'll see it sooner or later.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 does not own the Teen Titans (BB: Thank God) But I do own Shadia and this story. SO NO ONE BETTER TRY TO COPY THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Thank you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New Troubles  
  
Chapter 3: A crime, explanations and Training robots  
  
By: (yours truly) Betd1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Somewhere in the city  
  
A Teenage girl is walking through an alley when a man steps in front of her.  
  
Man: Hey young lady. Where ya going in such a hurry? (the man pulls out a knife) Why don't you stay awhile and we can have some fun.  
  
Girl: No!  
  
The man advances and as he does, a boy about 15 years old steps literally out of the shadows. He is dressed from head to toe in black, has a black cape and a katana.  
  
Boy: She said no. (draws the Katana) Perhaps you have a hearing problem?  
  
Man: (turns) Mind your own business punk. (notices the sword) Oh is the little man gonna poke me with that antique?  
  
Boy: Why yes. (Swings his sword so fast you hardly saw it. Now that jerk can only count to 7 and can't hold his knife in his right hand anymore)  
  
Man: (screams) Back, back off man. (pulls a gun out of his coat with his good hand)  
  
Boy: You humans and your guns. Insoria masonas lyento. (his sword glows with a bluish-white energy as he effortlessly cuts the gun in two) Are you ready to give up?  
  
Man: (screams and runs away)  
  
Boy: Fool. (walks literally into the shadows and disappears)  
  
==========================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, living room {A/N: More like what's left of it}  
  
Raven and Shadia are sitting on the couch (after they righted it and repaired the room) talking when a green mouse slips under the door.  
  
Raven: Are you sure he's gone?  
  
Shadia: (shakes her head) Same old Raven. Never able to believe it until she sees it. Yes I'm sure. (turns to the mouse) Yes, they can come in Beast Boy.  
  
BB: (turns back to human form and opens the door letting Robin Starfire and Cyborg back in)  
  
Shadia: (turns back to Raven) I brought this. (Pulls the Yellow jewel out of her cloak)  
  
Raven: I thought that was only an old wives tale.  
  
Shadia: Nope, it's real.  
  
Starfire: I am confused. What is so important about a large yellow stone that old married women only tell stories about it?  
  
Robin: (explains to Starfire)  
  
BB: What is it?  
  
Raven: It's called the jewel of Zhantha. It's supposed to have great power. legend has it that the jewel contains energy from all over the universe and that whoever uses it can only be pure good or pure evil.  
  
Cyborg: Oh, you mean like the triforce or the... (goes on naming all the video games that have objects like that)  
  
Starfire: May I suggest that in celebration of Shadia's arrival we throw a party involving large quantities of unhealthy foods.  
  
Shadia: (yawns) You can if you want, but I haven't slept in three days or meditated in twice that long. So if you could just show me to somewhere where I Could Sleep..  
  
Raven: You can use my room. Last one on the right.  
  
Shadia: Thanks. (leaves)  
  
BB: Wait a sec, she gets to go into your room just like that?  
  
Raven: She's family. (Leaves)  
  
============================================  
  
The next morning...  
  
Robin: (Wakes up) Better get to the kitchen before Beast Boy makes Tofu again. (heads towards the kitchen but stops at the training room door) what the.  
  
Shadia is in the room fighting seven robots at once.  
  
Shadia: Azorath Metrion Zinthos! (a pair of swords appear in her hands, charges at the robots and chops them into bits)  
  
Robin: You know that those robots couldn't hurt you?  
  
Shadia: (turns to robin) Didn't know I had an audience. To answer your question, yes I did.  
  
Shadia was wearing a black op that almost went down all the way (leaving about an inch of skin exposed) and tight black pants. She also had on short fingerless gloves, a black cloak and that silver belt with Shappires in it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: What did ya think. You must review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings and salutations, let the fic begin!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, But if my master plan succeeds I will! Mwahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-! (passes out)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New Troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 4: Slade's new assistant, The H.I.V.E and the Titans  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
It has been about three weeks and all of the Titans have gotten used to Shadia. She has already has fought in a few missions and did very well. Here is what was written about her in Raven's Diary, Robin's Journal, Starfire's Life occurrences log, Cyborg's Data log and Beast Boy's Video diary.  
  
============================  
  
Nov 17,  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today I got to see my sister in combat for the first time in three years. I must admit she has improved. She defiantly has improved. We (me and the other Titans) talked about making her a full member of the team. Me and Cyborg were the only ones against it. While I will admit that she is good I don't think she is good enough to join the team. Then robin suggested that we plan a test for her. We all agreed and left it in Robin's hands.  
  
============================  
  
Nov 17 2003  
  
Today we all got to witness Shadia In combat. She was great, it was like she knew exactly what Overload was going to do and had a countermove ready. She really did well, but Raven didn't seem too impressed. Plus, For some reason Raven doesn't want her to join the team. I think it's just a case of an overprotective sister. (I Can't believe I used "Raven" and "overprotective" in the same sentence) We all agreed that I would cook up a test for her and if she passes it, she's in.  
  
=============================  
  
My Dear LOL (That's how she refers to her dairy)  
  
Today we all witnessed Raven's sister Shadia's fighting skill. She was extremely skilled as well as powerful. afterwards we returned to our home and Me, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven discussed asking Shadia to join the Teen Titans. Raven was against the motion completely and I do not understand why. Cyborg was also against it but I believe that he is still angry about her shredding all of the Training robots. Then Robin suggested that we test her and we all agreed to that and that ways the end of my day.  
  
==============================  
  
Data Log entry 9:52 pm November 17, 2003  
  
Well the most interesting thing that happened today was that we all saw Shadia fight. I'll admit she was good. latter we all got together and talked about letting her join the team. I said no, in fact, I'd wish she'd just leave. Those hack-and-slash sword drills she does has cut all the robots into matchbox sized pieces. Well Robin said he was gonna test her and I doubt she'll pass.  
  
===============================  
  
BB: (appears on screen) Well, today we got to see Shadia in action and I just have to say that SHE ROCKED! Of course I rocked even more but that's beside the point. She had this sort Kim Possible-with-swords fighting technique. I was cool. Well I gotta go. Oh yeah I also think she likes me. {A/N: LIAR!}  
  
===============================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Time: Next day  
  
Robin is in the living room with the other Titans.  
  
Robin: Titans, I need all of you to make yourselves scare before 11:45.  
  
Starfire: Robin I do not understand what you meant. How can we make fewer of ourselves?  
  
Raven: He meant that you can't be in the tower at 11:45.  
  
Starfire: Oh.  
  
================================  
  
Location: The mall  
  
Time: 11:40  
  
The Titans excluding Raven (who disappeared somewhere) are eating pizza.  
  
Cyborg: Yo Rob.  
  
Robin: (holding Starfire's hand under the table) Yeah.  
  
Cyborg: shouldn't you be makn sure that your test happens.  
  
Robin: Already did that.  
  
A guy walks by the Titans table wit a knife, trips and ends up cutting Starfire.  
  
Robin: Starfire, you okay?  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin I am fine.  
  
Guy: I'm so sorry I was completely my fault.  
  
Starfire: Do not worry, there is no harm done.  
  
Guy: Thank you, I am sorry. (runs off then when out of earshot rubs some of Starfire's blood onto his fingers) Oh but there will be plenty of harm done soon.  
  
==================================  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Slade is sitting in his chair when the H.I.V.E walk in  
  
Jinx: What Did you want us here for Mr. Slade?  
  
Slade: I need you to help my new apprentice. Ah you have returned.  
  
Starfire: (Flys into the room) Yes I have, and I am happy to report that the Titans downfall is eminent. (smiles evilly)  
  
Slade: Excellent. (Starts laughing evilly)  
  
Starfire: (laughs along with Slade)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WTF! Starfire helping Slade! What's going on? You'll find out in chapter 5 "Shadia's Test and Starfire's betrayal". In the mean time REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Betd1: Man, everyone got it wrong.  
  
Shadia: Well you didn't give them much to work with now did you?  
  
Betd1: Nope and that's half the fun.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New Troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 5: Shadia's test and Starfire's betrayal  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Pizza parlor  
  
Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo are eating pizza (well Mammoth was eating two pizzas and Jinx and Gizmo were sharing one) And discussing what Slade and his Apprentice wanted them to do.  
  
Jinx: I still can't believe that the Redhead's gonna help Slade.  
  
Gizmo: Maybe It's an android Replica.  
  
Mammoth: Or maybe he's using a mind control chip.  
  
Jinx: Or maybe it's an evil clone  
  
Gizmo: Ya know it could be her sister in disguise.  
  
(a dog walks up to the H.I.V.E's table wagging its tail)  
  
Jinx: Aren't you a cute doggie. (pets the dog and gives it a pizza crust)  
  
Dog: Woof (licks Jinx, Then runs off)  
  
The dog runs into an alley where the boy with the katana is waiting.  
  
Boy: So Cris, what did you find out?  
  
The dog looks at him and then turns into a brown haired girl with blue eyes, she was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. She was currently wiping her tongue with her hand.  
  
Cris: Ugh, That Jinx girl needs to wash her face. More that you did Shadow.  
  
Shadow (the boy): I was the one who found out that Slade rehired the H.I.V.E members to help him with his dirty work. Come (Drags her into a shadow and they disappear)  
  
===============================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Shadia is sitting on the couch reading a book when the alarm goes off  
  
Shadia: Huh (Looks at readout) Plasmus is on a rampage. (remembers that the others left) I guess I could deal with this myself. (Walks into the garage) Dang, they took the car. (sees Robin's R-cycle in the corner and grins)  
  
a few minutes later she was riding Robin's bike and heading towards the east side where Plasmus was.  
  
Five minutes after Shadia left, the T-car pulled into the Tower's garage.  
  
Cyborg: I think she's gone.  
  
Robin: She should be unless I miss my- (Notices the R-Cycle is gone) She took my Motorcycle!  
  
Raven: How where you expecting her to get to your test, Take the bus?  
  
Starfire: I do not think she has earth currency for the bus.  
  
Raven: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Starfire: Oh.  
  
BB: So, do we follow?  
  
Alarm goes off.  
  
Robin: (Checks) Titans, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo are downtown. Let's go. (rereads monitor) Starfire, you stay. They have some sort of viral weapon that needs contact with your blood.   
  
===============================  
  
Location: East side  
  
Shadia is flipping away from another sludge bomb attack from Plasmus  
  
Shadia: What is this thing made of? (dodges again) I've got an idea. Azorath Metrion Zinthos. (a black replica of a sort of ray cannon forms around her arm) eat this! (fires a heat beam that starts to dry out Plasmus).  
  
Plasmus: (roars in pain then dries up)  
  
Shadia: Now I've got you. (Turns the cannon into a large hammer and shatters Plasmus freeing the human inside) That wasn't so- (alarm on the R-cycle goes off) What the? Cinderblock at the mall, great. (jumps on the cycle and heads for the mall.  
  
===============================  
  
Location: Titans tower  
  
Starfire is watching Barney and Friends {A/N: Thank God I don't own that} when the doorbell rings.  
  
Starfire: I wonder Who could be ringing the bell of our door.  
  
Starfire opens the door and there is an albino girl outside.  
  
Starfire: Who are you?  
  
Girl: (grins) The question really is (She transforms into Starfire) Who am I now?  
  
Starfire: (gasps) You are me. But if you are me then who am I, But if I am me then who are you?  
  
Girl: (sprays Starfire with sleeping gas, carries her to Starfire's room and binds her in a sort of metal Straightjacket) Who am I? People call me metamorph.  
  
===============================  
  
Location: Downtown  
  
Jinx and Mammoth are trashing random things while Gizmo is Yelling about some Virus weapon he has.  
  
Jinx: Why did she want us to yell about some dumb virus weapon we don't have.  
  
Mammoth: Who cares?  
  
The Titans show up.  
  
Robin: Hold it right there.  
  
Gizmo: (quietly) Time for part two. (loudly) Uh, Gotta go! (The H.I.V.E Members run away)  
  
Robin: (checks his pager) Titans, Cinderblock is at the- huh, he just left?  
  
=================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Time: Hour later  
  
The Titans and Shadia are discussing what happened today  
  
Shadia: Then I used a hammer to Smash Plasmus apart.  
  
Robin: Congratulations, you passed.  
  
Shadia: Passed what?  
  
Robin: My test.  
  
Shadia: Let me get this straight, you let Plasmus out of jail just to test me?  
  
Robin: Yep, and you passed with flying colors, welcome to the team.  
  
Shadia: So now you're making me a Teen Titan?  
  
BB: Un-huh.  
  
Raven: Congratulations.  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: I suggest a large party with lots of junk food in honor of Shadia becoming a Teen Titan.  
  
BB: Hey, Cy you know what this means.  
  
Cyborg: Oh yeah. Hazing!  
  
Shadia: Try it and I'll disembowel you both.  
  
The party starts and Halfway through Metamorph slides into Starfire's room.  
  
Starfire: (muffled yells)  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: (pulls out a Communicator) Metamorph to Slade.  
  
[Slade]: Yes Metamorph.  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: I've successfully fooled the Titans and I plan to lead them into your trap Tomorrow afternoon.  
  
[Slade]: Understood, but remember Robin is not to be harmed. I want my real apprentice back.  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: Understood, Metamorph out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bet you didn't see that coming. To find out what happens, Review and I'll start on the next chapter. Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Betd1: It's chapter 6 so you know what that means. Review answering! Mephistopheles-Hellfire-Master: Um, No. Where'd you get that from?  
  
Raven Demon: All I have to say is Wait and see.  
  
wrath: Why thank you.  
  
Enough said. Now in the words a blue hedgehog on a new GBA game "Its SHOWTIME!".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 Does owns the Teen Titans. (Sees army of Lawyers heading for him) I don't own them! I don't own them!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 6: The Trap and The Shadow Knights  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: An apartment somewhere in Jump City  
  
Shadow and Cris walk out of a shadow and towards a geeky looking boy who was at a computer. His name is Jason Blackblast.  
  
Jason: (eating potato chips) Ya know normal people use the door.  
  
Cris: We're not normal. We got something for you. (notices his chips) You better not have eaten my chips pal.  
  
Jason: There is no way I would ever eat Tofu chips.  
  
Shadow: Jason, can you hack into the security cameras at Titans Tower?  
  
Jason: (snorts) In my sleep.  
  
Cris: (Comes out of the kitchen with a bag of tofu chips) Then take a nap and get us in.  
  
Jason: I don't know, maybe latter.  
  
Cris: (pulls a wand {A/N: ya know like the ones in the Harry Potter books} out of her pocket) Do it or I'll Cruse you.  
  
Jason: (types quickly) Done. What can I say, I am a genus.  
  
Shadow: Keep an eye on the Tameranian girl.  
  
Jason: (zooms the camera on Metamorph//Starfire's rear) Sure thing  
  
Cris: (points wand at Jason) hitorya exa-  
  
Jason: Okay okay (puts camera in a normal view) happy now?  
  
Shadow: Try to keep an eye on all of her, not just her butt.  
  
Cris: (muttering) pervert.  
  
Jason: You guys never let me have any fun.  
  
===========================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
time: next morning  
  
Robin, Shadia {A/N: Don't worry I'm not going to make a Robin / Shadia pairing. Although I think that's kinda cute} and Metamorph/Starfire are sitting at the breakfast table when Raven walks in.  
  
Shadia: (sipping some herbal tea) Morning, Your Tea is on the counter.  
  
Raven: Thanks. (grabs her tea and walks out)  
  
Shadia: (drains her mug) I'm busy too. see you two later. (leaves as Beast Boy comes in)  
  
BB: Who wants Tofu Eggs and Tofu Bacon?  
  
Robin: Already ate.  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: Ditto.  
  
Robin: (arches eyebrow) When did you start say stuff like that?  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: I must be getting more used to earth customs. (looks nervous)  
  
============================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, Starfire's room  
  
Shadia: (teleports into room) Starfire?  
  
Muffled sounds are coming from under the bed  
  
Shadia: (checks under the bed and finds Starfire tied up and gagged) I knew it! (pulls Starfire out Ungaggs and unties her)  
  
Starfire: The Imposter is a transformer.  
  
Shadia: I know. (turns back into metamorph form and reties her) sorry, no rescue for you. Now I have two of the Titans forms.  
  
============================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, Living room  
  
Time: Ten minutes later  
  
Robin, Cyborg and BB are playing Mario Kart: Double Dash when the Alarm goes off.  
  
Shadia: (checks the monitor) It's the H.I.V.E again  
  
Robin: Lets go  
  
============================  
  
Location: Downtown  
  
Jinx: According to the tracer those brats are almost here.  
  
Mammoth: That means you and I havta split.  
  
Jinx and Mammoth leave. Then The Titans show up.  
  
Robin: Teen Titans, Go! (they jump at Gizmo)  
  
Gizmo: You'll never catch me, Ya snot eating Losers! (flies away very quickly)  
  
Robin: Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy After him.  
  
Metamorph/Starfire + Raven: (fly after Gizmo)  
  
BB: (turns into a falcon and follows)  
  
Gizmo: Yawn. (Goes faster)  
  
Raven: (can't keep up, and falls back)  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: Are you ready to surrender?  
  
Gizmo: What do ya mean. I'm not even in third gear yet (goes even faster and BB can't keep up)  
  
Gizmo rounds a corner with Metamorph/Starfire in pursuit when he lands and so does Metamorph/Starfire.  
  
Metamorph/Starfire: Tell Slade that He'll have the Titans soon. Now go!  
  
Gizmo: Roger! (flys away quickly)  
  
M/S: (flies back to the titans) Friends, I think I've found the location of Slade's base.  
  
Shadia: I could be a trap.  
  
Robin: Yeah, I could, but we'll have to take it. Lead the way Star.  
  
=============================  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
There is a long hallway with a door on the other end. lining both sides of the hallway are statutes of Cinderblock.  
  
Cyborg: (Plugged into the electronic lock) I've almost got it. I got it!  
  
Gizmo's voice: Ya sure do, Barf brains!  
  
Two thick cables shoot out of the darkness and tie up then gag both Shadia and Raven. The Cinderblock statue near them grabs Beast Boy and Robin. and a hex blast hits Cyborg causing his motivator (the thing that let's him move) to shut down.  
  
Cinderblock: (roars)  
  
Gizmo: (Walks out of the darkness showing that the cables are from his backpack) Suckers.  
  
Jinx: (walks into the light)  
  
Mammoth: (picks up Cyborg)  
  
Robin: Star, Help!  
  
M/S: Nope, not in my contract.  
  
Robin: What contract?  
  
M/S: The one I made with Slade. (opens the door, which is big enough for even Cinderblock to get through) The Titans, Mister Slade.  
  
Slade: Have them put into holding cells.  
  
M/S: As you wish.  
  
============================  
  
Location: Holding cells  
  
All the Titans are retained.  
  
M/S: Mad Mod really knows how make holding devices. See you all later (walks out)  
  
Robin: I can't believe it. She betrayed us.  
  
Raven: We must accept the fact.  
  
BB: she had to be under mind control.  
  
Raven: She wasn't. I would have sensed it.  
  
Robin: Well, maybe you messed up.  
  
Shadia: She didn't. Starfire willingly betrayed us.  
  
Robin: Your wrong, she wouldn't.  
  
Shadow: Correct. (walks out of a Shadow followed by Cris, a guy wearing a heavily armed cyber suit and Starfire)  
  
Cris: (points at Starfire) we picked her up on the way here.  
  
Robin: Who are you guys?  
  
Cris: The people who are gonna save your butts.  
  
Shadow: (Draws his Kantana and cut Robin free)  
  
Soon all the titans are freed.  
  
Cris: One of you shout that you're getting free so the gaurd will come to the door.  
  
Robin: (loudly) Almost free, just one more minute.  
  
Mammoth: (about to look in the peephole of the door when)  
  
Cris: (points wand at the door) Reduto! (a red beam shoots out of her wand and makes the door explode. causing Mammoth to crash into the opposite wall knocked out)  
  
The Titans file out of the room when an alarm goes off.  
  
Computer: Security alert! Security alert! level 9 security alert in the detention block. Security alert! Security alert! level 9 security alert in the detention block. Security al- (an explosive disk hits the speaker)  
  
Cris: That was getting on my nerves. Don't move. (points wand at space in between Robin and Cyborg) Reflector Magakis! (a blue shield forms in front of Cyborg and Robin as two hexes hit it then bounce back)  
  
Jinx: (Scaffolds she was standing on collapses and she is trapped underneath it)  
  
Gizmo: (Shoots out his cables)   
  
Raven+Shadia: Not this time, Azorath, Metrion Zinthos! (Raven holds the cables while Shadia uses her swords to chop them into little pieces)   
  
Shadow: Good-bye. (snaps his fingers and a small explosion happens right in front of Gizmo. Sending him rocketing into the cell. then the pieces of door glow black, reform, reattach to the doorframe and lock)  
  
=============================  
  
Location: Main chamber  
  
Slade and Metamorph are watching the titans  
  
Metamorph: They're almost here.  
  
Slade: Watch and learn. (presses button)  
  
==============================  
  
Location: Hallway  
  
Robin is running towards the door leading to Slade with the others close behind when the walls open and a lot of sword wielding robots come out  
  
Robin: Titans-  
  
Raven: we see them too.  
  
Shadow: (readies his sword)  
  
Jason: (he's in the cyber suit) Game time! (starts shooting robots)  
  
Robot1: (slashes robin across the arm, then runs)  
  
Robot2: (tries to cut Starfire's head off.)  
  
Starfire: (Dodges but ends up getting her hair cut)  
  
Robin: (Hits robot2 with a exploding disk)  
  
Raven: (surrounded by seven robots, A slicing noise is hear and all the robots fall in half, Then another robot slashes Raven cutting her head then runs)  
  
Shadia: Are you okay?  
  
Raven: fine (heals her wound)  
  
the Titans and their allies burst into the main chamber.  
  
Slade: Very good I thought you would have all given up by now.  
  
Metamorph: (transforms into Shadia and tackles the real Shadia)  
  
Cyborg: I got her! Uh, Which one is her?  
  
Metamorph + Shadia: I am! You guys get Slade, I'll deal with this! (the two walk in a circle, swords out.  
  
Slade: (gone)  
  
Robin: Where'd he go?  
  
Cinderblock: (tries to flatten Cyborg)  
  
Robin: (jumps back) Hey Cy?  
  
Cyborg: What?  
  
Robin: (pulls out an explosive disk) If you got the Sonic, I've got the boom.  
  
Robin+Cyborg: (sonic boom Cinderblock)  
  
Raven: Azorath, Metrion, Zinthos! (pins both Metamorph and Shadia to the wall) Now which one do we leave here?  
  
Shadia: I find Beast Boy to be annoying, inefficient and incapable of being entrusted with anything of value.  
  
BB: That's her.  
  
Robin: (turns to Shadow) Thanks, we couldn't have done this...  
  
But Shadow, Cris and Jason are gone. but there is a cell phone like device on the ground in front of Robin.  
  
BB: Dude, they pulled a Batman on us.  
  
Robin: Looks like they left us a present. (picks up device) It's a communicator.  
  
===============================  
  
Location: The apartment.  
  
Jason: (deactivating his armor) I still say we should have stuck around, gained some public attention.  
  
Shadow: That's isn't our way.  
  
================================  
  
Location: New unknown place  
  
Slade is glaring at a scientist  
  
Slade: Are you saying that three samples I gave are unusable. I set up a very elaborate plan to get them.  
  
Scientist: No, but it would be unethical.  
  
Slade: Do it if you value your life.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: And the plot thickens again. Please press the "go" button and leave a review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Today I think I should Post some Character Profiles. Just to clear things up a little.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Cristina Kessenger (Cris)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Human  
  
Powers: She's a sorceress with a wide variety of Hexes, Jinxes, Cruses, Spells and charms at her command. She can also turn into a dog.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Alice Johnson (AKA Metamorph)  
  
Age: 23  
  
Species: Mutated Human  
  
Powers: Able to transform into an exact duplicate of anyone who she touches. She can use Blood Or Hair too but she must be in her natural form to do so.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Real Name Unknown (Shadow)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Species: Unknown  
  
Powers: Unknown.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Jason Blackblast (Jase)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Human  
  
Powers: None but the Cyber Suit he uses has Two Sonic blasters. One Pulse Cannon, One Plasma Torch and is capable of flight  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, Yeah Thought I should put these in too.  
  
Beast Boy: 15  
  
Cyborg: 15  
  
Raven: 16  
  
Robin: 17  
  
Shadia: 15  
  
Starfire: 17  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 does not own the Teen Titans. Although The Characters and situations are My Idea and (demon voice) IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH THEM I WILL DEVOVER YOUR SOUL!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 7: Tc01, Tc02 and Tc03  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Time: Two weeks later  
  
The Titans have all gotten over the last battle with Slade (Starfire Wouldn't go outside for a week) and they were all in the TV room with Cyborg doing channel surfing when.  
  
Shadia: Hang on, turn it back.  
  
Cyborg: (Switches back to the previous channel)  
  
TV reporter: -Has just issued a warrant for Three of the Teen Titans.  
  
BB: What the F***!  
  
TV Reporter: For those just tuning in it appears that three of the Teen Titans, Robin Raven and Starfire have just Robbed A convoy of Armored trucks carrying Half a ton in gold, Warrant have been issued for the three titans arrests and a- (robin turns off the TV)  
  
Shadia: Something was wrong there.   
  
Cyborg: Yeah You three haven't left the tower all day.  
  
Shadia: This is an Obvious Frame up.  
  
Robin: Shadia, Your in charge, Find who did this ASAP. Raven, Star let's go.  
  
Starfire: Where?  
  
Raven: To the police station.  
  
BB: Hold up how's that gonna help?  
  
Shadia: It would foil whoever framed them plans. If they are in jail the imposters can't really use those disguises anymore can they?  
  
BB: Oh.  
  
======================================  
  
Location: The Apartment  
  
Jason, Shadow and Cris just saw the news report.  
  
Shadow: Jason, Hack into the Police's central computer and find out every bit of evidence they have on those three.  
  
Jason: No prob boss. What are you two going to be doing?  
  
Shadow: we're heading for Titans Tower. Meet us there.  
  
Jason: Aye aye moi capitan!  
  
======================================  
  
Location: Unknown.  
  
Slade: Excellent work. Tc01, Tc02 and Tc03.  
  
Tc01+Tc02+Tc03: (Bow)  
  
Tc01, Tc02 and Tc03 look exactly like Robin, Raven and Starfire, except they're wearing Slade Uniforms (like what Robin wore in "apprentice")  
  
Slade: Professor you are to be commended.  
  
Scientist: Mister Slade, I think It may be necessary to do some Modifications to Tc03. My last test showed some slight genetic deterioration.  
  
Slade: By all means. Tc03 go with our good doctor.  
  
========================================  
  
Location: Lab  
  
Scientist: (disables the cameras and microphones) He will pay and I will you use to help with that.  
  
Tc03: (laying o a table with a number of electrodes on her head)  
  
Scientist: Just a quick modification and there. (turns to Tc03 ) How do you feel?  
  
Tc03: (Gasps) What happened? I can remember who I am now.  
  
Scientist: Actually you're only a clone of the original. But I assume you want to help take down Slade.  
  
Tc03: Yes, I will do anything.  
  
Scientist: Then... (whispers in Tc03's ear)  
  
==========================================  
  
Location: Police Station  
  
Robin, Raven and Starfire walk in  
  
All the cops: (point their guns at them)  
  
Robin: (takes off his utility belt and throws it to the Police chief) There.  
  
Chief: Well what are you standing there for? Cuff them!  
  
===========================================  
  
Location: Titans tower  
  
Shadia: Okay, we know that Robin, Raven and Starfire have been framed, but by who and how?  
  
Cyborg: Got to be Slade.  
  
Shadia: Agreed he's the only one who would be capable of doing this. But how did he do- (Touches her head) Of course!  
  
BB: What of course?  
  
Shadia: Remember the Robots with the blades?  
  
BB: Yeah.  
  
Shadia: the ones that got both my sister and Robin Ran away, WITH DNA SAMPLES ON THEIR BLADES.  
  
Cyborg: So their clones. What about Star, She didn't get cut.  
  
Shadia: But One robot did give her a haircut.  
  
Shadow: (walks out of a Shadow With Cris) So we're dealing with clones of those three.  
  
BB: (Jumps) Don't do that!  
  
Shadow: Do what?  
  
The door opens and Tc03 flies in.  
  
Cyborg: Star?  
  
Shadia: That's the clone! Azorath, Metrion, Zinth-  
  
Tc03: Please, Listen I do not want to harm you I get want to warn you that we are just prototypes for- (a Thermal beam shoots through her skull)  
  
Tc01+Tc02: (enter. Tc01's Thermal blaster is still smoking)  
  
Cris: Invertakos infalmari! (a fireball shoots out of Cris' wand and hits the explosive disk in Tc01's hand  
  
Tc02: Azorath Metrion Zinthos! (Cris' wand goes flying out of her hand)  
  
Shadow: (appears out of Tc02's Shadow) Prepare to die! (slices her head off)  
  
Jason: (Flys in with his armor on) Eww, Now a good time to lose one's head, huh?  
  
Cris: Nope.  
  
Jason: Shame she wasn't more headstrong.  
  
Shadow: That's enough.  
  
==========================================  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Slade: You have betrayed me for the last time! (presses a button and two Slade Ninjabots that the scientist's corpse away) Oh well, he had outlive his usefulness anyway. Computer, How long until Tc04 is fully animated?  
  
Comp: 27 hours, 12 Minutes and 51 seconds.  
  
Slade: (sits on his throne) Excellent. Soon the world will be mine. (laughs Evilly)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Things are about to hit a climax. Stay turned for "The Power Of Tc04". in the mean time REVIEW! 


	8. chapter 8

Betd1: I'm disappointed in my readers. ONLY ONE CRUMMY REVIEW! (btw Thanks for taking the time FB) this time I want three reviews before I continue.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 Doesn't own the Teen Titans. He does own All of the characters and ideas made by him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New Troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 8: The discovery of Tc04  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Jump City Meatahuman containment facility.  
  
Time: Next Day  
  
Robin, Raven and Starfire where released after Shadia Dumped Tc01, Tc02 and Tc03's dead bodies on the Cheif's desk. the next day Robin and Shadia went to the special prison where Meatahuman criminals are kept.  
  
Robin: (walks into metamorph's cell)  
  
Metamorph: Well well well. look who's here.  
  
Robin: I want information.  
  
Metamorph: and I care? You wouldn't give me anything.  
  
Robin: Depends, what do you want?  
  
Metamorph: The question is what do you want. Perhaps a night with your true love (turns into Starfire)  
  
Robin: Not interested.  
  
Metamorph: (turns into Shadia) Or perhaps someone close but unavailable.  
  
Robin: Tell me what you know about Slade's cloning operation and I'll let you out.  
  
Metamorph: (goes back to her natural state) Now that's a different story. I wasn't supposed to know anything about it but I'm just a little nosy and I'm an excellent computer hacker.  
  
Robin: Not to mention that fingerprint and retinal scanners are useless against you.  
  
Metamorph: Too true.  
  
=================================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Time: 4 hours later.  
  
The titans as well as Cris, Shadow and Jason were listening to robin explain what Tc04 is.  
  
Robin: If the information Metamorph gave us is correct-  
  
Raven: That's a big "if".  
  
Robin: True, but it's all we have. Tc04 is a blending of Me, Raven and Starfire.  
  
Shadia: Starbolts, telekinesis and a belt full of gadgets. Oh joy.  
  
Raven: You forgot close range telepathy and energy shield projection.  
  
Cyborg: Wonderful.  
  
BB: we are so screwed.  
  
Robin: Not entir- (an arrow shoots through the window) what the.  
  
Raven: There's a DVD attached to the arrow.  
  
Robin: (puts the DVD in the player)  
  
Slade: (appears on the TV) Hello titans. I assume that you've learned all about tc04 already. Here's a tidbit you didn't know, I managed to get my hands on some of Superman's DNA, and added it to Tc04. Therefore I will offer you a deal. Disband the Teen Titans or I will release Tc04 into the city with orders to kill anything that moves. You have twelve hours. (screen fades to black)  
  
BB: what do we do?  
  
Robin: we'll put it to a vote, let's meet back here in an hour.  
  
As each of the titans go their separate ways no one noticed that Starfire took the DVD before she flew away.  
  
===============================================  
  
30 minutes later  
  
there was a knock at the door of titans tower.  
  
Robin: (Opens the door) huh? What are you doing here!?  
  
He had a right to be surprised, because at the door was none other than Blackfire.  
  
Blackfire: I came cause I had to. Can I come in?  
  
Robin: Okay. care to explain why you're not in jail?  
  
Blackfire: My parents got me out but only on one condition. I have to watch over m sister for the rest of her time on earth.  
  
Starfire: (Flys in) Robin, I- What are you doing here!?  
  
Blackfire: Mom and Dad got me out but now I have to be you protectorate. I also want to say, well I'm sorry.  
  
Starfire: (hugs Blackfire) It is alright, I'm sure you will not do such a thing again.  
  
Jason: (walks in) I'm hope some of you guys are- (sees Blackfire) well hello hello.  
  
===================================================  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Robin and the rest of the titans are all together and Starfire has explained what is happening to her sister.  
  
Robin: Okay, I vote Stay. I think we can find a way to stop this thing.  
  
Starfire: I Disagree I do not believe we can stop this creature.  
  
Raven: I think we should go, are chases of beating something that powerful are slim to none.  
  
Shadia: I don't like running but, I think we'd just be throwing our lives away trying to fight that thing. (pauses) I sense guilt somewhere.  
  
BB: Huh?  
  
Shadia: Empathic, remember. I can sense other people's feelings. and Starfire's feeling guilty about something.  
  
Starfire: I though it would be best if I-\  
  
Raven: -Informed the Justice League.  
  
Starfire: That is correct. How did you know?  
  
Raven: The Javelin 7 is landing outside.  
  
Starfire: Oh.  
  
in a few minutes the League had joined them.  
  
Green Lanturn: okay kids, I think you should leave.  
  
Shadia: Kids?  
  
Batman: Robin, head back to the Batcave.  
  
Hawkgirl: I agree, I think all of you should leave this to us.  
  
====================================================  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Slade: (watching the titans leave Via camera) the fools. tc04  
  
Tc04: (walks up, you can't see anything about her appearance except that she is female) Yes my master?  
  
Slade: get ready for our plan. The titans are gone and the Justice league will soon follow.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Betd1: well well well. Will the Jl Win against such a powerful advisory. nobody knows. in the mean time Review!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Betd1: Welcome to chapter Nine of "New Titans, New Troubles". I'm sorry about taking so long but I got writer's block and a CLEP US history test and I was banned. anyway I'll skip review answering cause we're near the end of this fic and at the end there will be a Q&A with all the characters and maybe some other stuff. So send any questions about this fic to askbetd1@yahoo.com  
  
okay Here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New Troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 9 : The Showdown with Tc04  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 does not own the Teen Titans although Shadow, Cris, Jason, Shadia and Tc04 are  
  
my creations and can not under any circumstances be used without my permission.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Robin: You want us to leave?  
  
GL: Just until this is over with.  
  
Hawkgirl: Then you little kids can have your clubhouse back.  
  
Shadia: (incredulously) Little kids?  
  
Cyborg: (outraged) Clubhouse?!  
  
Superman: Ignore them, you guys do a great job, but this is far more than just a threat to the city. this creature could cause massive destruction worldwide.  
  
Slade: (walks in) My point exactly.  
  
Robin: (jumps kicks right through Slade)  
  
Slade: Such energy, a shame you put it to waste.  
  
Cyborg: It's a hologram.  
  
Slade: Correct.  
  
Batman: So you're Slade.  
  
Slade: and you all are the Famous Justice League. I must say I'm still waiting to be impressed. I just came to say that I'm surprised at you Robin, calling for help so soon. or did someone go behind your back?  
  
Starfire: (looks away)  
  
Slade: I thought so. (turns to Superman) I'll give you an opportunity to destroy my creation. I will send you coordinates later. (disappears)  
  
Shadow: (Half hidden in Raven's shadow) oh boy. (Disappears into the shadow)  
  
=================================  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Slade was thinking about his next move. He was sure the league would fall. even though his latest scan showed that the Azorathian DNA in Tc04 was slowly assimilating the kryptonian DNA. by his computer estimate Tc04 would have Superman's powers for another 12 hours. then it would only have the powers and abilities of Robin, Raven and Starfire. but he was confident. there was one problem with Tc04. her mind was not altered the way he had ordered it to (another trick from the late doctor) Tc04 was fully sentient and had bits of Robin, Raven and Starfire's memories. In order to control her he had to install nano-scopic probes into her brain and have them take control of her motor centers.  
  
====================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
The titans were leaving the tower and were in the tower's shadow when they all disappeared.  
  
====================================  
  
location: Shadow, Cris and Jason's apartment.  
  
The titans come tumbling out of a shadow followed by Shadow.  
  
BB: Ow.  
  
Shadia: Quit whining. (to Shadow) what's up?  
  
Cris: We may have a way to defeat Tc04.  
  
Robin: How?  
  
Jason: with this. (Holds up what looks like an elbow length metallic glove) It's a solar energy siphon.  
  
BB: Huh?  
  
Raven: It drains solar energy from whatever it touches.  
  
BB: Oh.  
  
Cris: By using this to drain Tc04 of any solar energy it has-  
  
Shadow: We knock out both its Kryptonian and Tameranian powers at the same time.  
  
Raven: Improving our odds at winning.  
  
Shadow: Right. Anyway it would be too bulky with a place to store the energy.  
  
Cyborg: Where are we gonna get a giant solar battery?  
  
Shadow+Jason: (look at Starfire)  
  
Starfire: Me?  
  
Shadow: Of course, using this she can absorb all of tc04's energy and then fire it right back at her.  
  
Robin: Any chance of this hurting Starfire?  
  
Jason: Well it is untested. but it should work, in theory.  
  
Shadia: Everything works in theory.  
  
Jason: Common misconception. Everything does not work in theory.  
  
Robin: Besides, Slade will expect an ambush if Starfire isn't with us. and She'd need the element of surprise to get to use the device.  
  
Shadow: Then we work on the plan until it's perfect.  
  
Blackfire: (clears throat nosily)  
  
===========================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Time: Next morning.  
  
Hawkgirl was sleeping on the couch when the alarm went off.  
  
Hawkgirl: (activates her comlink) Looks like Slade's an early riser. he's at the city mall.  
  
Within minutes the JL was ready to go and Headed out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Be the tension mounts. Will the JL prevail or will they fail. Find out In the next exciting chapter of "New Titans, New Troubles" 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay ladies and gentlemen. We have only two chapters left till this fic is complete. so get your questions e-mailed to: askbetd1@yahoo.com . let the madness BEGIN!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New Troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
chapter 10: The death of Tc04.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 does not own the Teen Titans. But the original characters and plot of this story is his and can not be used without permission. But if you ask he'll probably say yes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: The Jump City mall.  
  
The mall had been evacuated by the time the JL arrived. Waiting for them in the middle of the mall was Slade and Tc04 who was dressed in an almost exact replica to Slade's outfit, except the mask had two eyeholes. both of which were glowing red. Out of the blue three was a three fold attack. Flash charged through the doors at Tc04. Hawkgirl swooped down from the skylight and the Martian came shooting out of the ground.  
  
Tc04: Azorath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!! (a security grate rips off of a storefront and wraps around Flash)  
  
Hawkgirl is almost in striking range when there's a huge flash of red light that sends her into a wall.  
  
Tc04: (doges the Martian then hits him with a freeze disk)  
  
Green Lantern: Take this!!!!!! ((shoots a large beam of green energy at Tc04)  
  
Tc04: (Fires an equally large beam of red energy)  
  
the two energy beams collide with a loud crack and push at each other.  
  
Slade: Is that the best you've got?  
  
Tc04: (Puts more energy into the beam)  
  
Batman: (gets ready to attack Tc04 when Slade attacks him)  
  
GL: (puts more energy into his beam)  
  
Tc04: (energy blasts shoot out of her eyes and knock GL down) Azorath Metrion Zinthos! (GL's power ring Glows black and comes off his finger and into Tc04's hand)  
  
Wonder Woman: (Lassos Tc04 and Swings her into the wall)  
  
Tc04: (Grabs her end of the lasso and pulls)  
  
WW: (digs in her heels but is still dragged forward)  
  
Tc04: (launches two starbolts into Wonder Woman at point black range. sending her flying)  
  
Slade is actually losing to Batman when Tc04 grabs batman with her telekinesis and throws him into a toy store.  
  
Slade: (gets up) 6 down, One to go.  
  
Tc04: (floats towards Superman slowly)  
  
Superman charges at Tc04 but there is another flash of red energy as soon as Superman was about to hit Tc04.  
  
Superman: (goes through the wall of The Gap and walks out) I haven't lost ye- (Tc04 right hooks Superman then follows it up with an uppercut that knocks him almost into the ceiling)  
  
and soon the doomed fight goes. every time Superman is about to hit Tc04 with a punch there is a flash of red light that sends him flying. Then Tc04 goes on the offensive again.  
  
Tc04: (points her hand at a fallen Superman and is about to finish him off when two sonic blasts, a birdarang, two starbolts and an arcade machine hit Tc04. the titans plus Cris and Jason are standing in the entrance.  
  
Slade: I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.   
  
Robin: wouldn't miss it for the world. Titans Go!!!! (charges at Tc04)  
  
Shadia: Azorath Metrion Zinthos (her twin swords appear in her hands she slices at Tc04 and her blade hits a glowing sphere of energy surrounding Tc04) what the- (Tc04 blasts Shadia into the others.  
  
Jason: It's one of Raven's shields but it's coated with Starbolt energy. colliding with it would been the equivalent of being hit with 5 starbolts.  
  
Robin: We need to bring that shield down. Raven, do it! (to Slade) we cooked up some surprises for your little pet.  
  
Raven: Azorath Metrion Zinthos!!!!! (25 explosive disks shoot out from under her cloak and hit Tc04. exploding on impact with her shield)  
  
Jason: The shield is down. Go Shadow!  
  
Shadow: (Comes flying out of a shadow with his sword raised and ready to strike) Insoria masonas lyent- (Tc04 punches him into stomach)  
  
Blackfire: (drops down from the ceiling wearing the solar siphon) Surprise!!!! (Grabs Tc04 and activates the siphon)  
  
there is a flash of energy and red energy comes off of a struggling Tc04, turns violet and goes into Blackfire  
  
Slade: No! (jumps at Blackfire and get hit with a barrage of starbolts)  
  
Starfire: (Hands glowing with more starbolts) Leave her alone.  
  
all of the sudden Blackfire starts screaming.  
  
Robin: What's going on!?  
  
Jason: It's a power overload! this is not good. She can't much more!  
  
Blackfire: (obviously in pain) And you needed a scanner to tell you that?!   
  
A large swirl of Red and Violet energy swirls above them both. then the swirl of energy hit the ceiling blowing it clean off and taking a wall or two with it.  
  
when the dust from the explosion fades. tc04 is levitating above the floor hold a limp Blackfire in her hands. then she throws Blackfire into one of the few remaining walls.  
  
Robin: Titans, Status.  
  
Raven: I'm Fine.  
  
Shadia: (has a large gash on her head) I can still fight.  
  
Starfire: (her left leg is at an unnatural angle) I am able to continue.  
  
Cyborg: (Lifts a large price of ceiling off of himself) Let's take her down.  
  
BB: I'm trapped here! (his head is sticking out beneath the rubble of the food court)  
  
Jason: My armor is slightly messed up. and Cris is Down for the count.  
  
Shadow: Still alive.  
  
Tc04: (drops to the ground and removes a small cylinder out of her belt. she squeezes it and it turns into a metal Zambotu. which she twirls once)  
  
Shadow: (picks up his sword)  
  
Robin: (brings out his bo staff)  
  
Shadia: (reforms her swords)  
  
Tc04: Azorath Metrion Zinthos! (the escalator rips off the ground and smashes Jason, Starfire and Cyborg into a wall that then promptly collapses on top of them)  
  
Robin: Starfire!!!!! (Charges at Tc04)  
  
The two of them fight viscously each of them coming close to giving blows that would smash them to the ground.  
  
{Help me}  
  
Shadow: What, who said that!?  
  
Raven: She did (Points to Tc04)  
  
{Yes, it's me. I need your help}  
  
Shadow: What do you mean? you work for Slade!  
  
{He is forcing me to do this. If I had a chose I would Kill HIM!}  
  
Robin: (Blocks another blow) How is he controlling you?  
  
{He has his Nanscopic Probes in my body. they are controlling my body completely}  
  
Raven: I have an Idea.  
  
Robin: What? (Tc04 Hits him knocking him to the ground unconsous)  
  
Raven: (grabs Shadow and flys off)  
  
Shadia: (follows)  
  
Slade: AFTER THEM!!!!  
  
Tc04: (follows them)  
  
===========================  
  
Location: The Power substation the feeds power to the mall)  
  
Raven: (Sets them down) Shadow, Shadia I need a short distraction.  
  
Shadia: Got it.  
  
Shadow: Coming right up. (charges at Tc04, who just arrived)  
  
Raven : (looking around for something)  
  
{Good Plan Raven.}  
  
Tc04 manages to Take down Shadia and is about to KO Shadow when someone swoops down knock her right into the metal fence around the substation. When she stops you can tell it's a bruised, bleeding but not beaten Hawkgirl.  
  
Hawkgirl: Thought I'd let you kids wrap this up alone?  
  
Raven: Shadow, Hawkgirl I need your weapons.  
  
Shadow: Huh?  
  
Raven: Just trust me.  
  
Hawkgirl: Alright.  
  
Shadow: (nods)  
  
Raven: Azorath, Metrion Zinthos! (both weapons glow back and jam themselves in between two transformers)  
  
For those of you who don't know creating a two circuits with a pair of transformers causes an Electromagnetic Pulse. a small one. (about a city block) but still powerful enough to wipe anything on an electronic circuit.  
  
Raven quickly removed her and her sister's Titan's communicators as soon as the pulse started. But soon everything near them that had an electric circuit stopped working.  
  
Including the Nano-scopic probes.  
  
Tc04: (drops to the ground) AH! My head. (Gasps then laughs) It worked! Oh Crap! (Rips off the utility belt and throws it straight up)  
  
The belt then explodes.  
  
Hawkgirl: What was that.  
  
Tc04: The explosive disks were electronically controlled. Now for Slade. (flys off)  
  
================================  
  
Location: The mall  
  
Slade has a dagger and is about to plunge it into Robin when Tc04 tackles him.  
  
Tc04: You will pay for what you made me do!!  
  
Slade: What!  
  
Tc04: (grabs her Zambotu [which was laying on the ground] and stabs Slade in the chest burying the blade of her weapon into his body) Damm. He's not bleeding.  
  
=================================  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Slade was shocked. They managed to turn Tc04 against him. he couldn't even deliver a taunting message when they ripped the mask off his robot copy. his shock soon turned to anger. He would destroy the titans and the Justice League once and for all.  
  
==================================  
  
Location: The mall  
  
Tc04 was stabbing and slashing the Slade robot when Raven (Who was carrying Shadia), Shadow and Hawkgirl arrived.  
  
Raven: (starts moving the rubble which Jason Starfire and Cyborg are trapped under)  
  
Tc04: (Stands and rips of her mask reveal a very Raven like face) I'll help you with that. Azorath Metrion Zinthos (pieces of rubble glow and move away)  
  
Shadow: (checking Blackfire) She doesn't look good.  
  
Raven: Is she-  
  
Shadow: no. but she's barely alive. That blast took a lot out of her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The battle may be over but will everyone be okay. find out next time on the grand finale. 


	11. Chapter 11

Betd1: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to "Aftermath" the final chapter of the first season of "New Titans, New Troubles". since this is my last chapter for this fic (I may add a blooper reel and a Q/A section) I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed my fic. It was   
  
most gratifying to see that lots of people enjoyed my fics. and I'd just like to make a note that for some reason the web filter my parents installed is preventing me from reviewing any fics myself. Okay here's the final chapter. Enjoy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tc04 character profile:  
  
Powers: (basically a combination of Robin, Raven and Starfire's)  
  
She looks a lot like Raven in the face and hair. but her figure is more like Starfire only with a more muscular build. Her skin tone is sort of a slightly tanned human skin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Titans, New Troubles  
  
By: Betd1  
  
Chapter 11: Aftermath  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I think you all know what I'm gonna say.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Titans Tower, Med wing  
  
Time: late afternoon.  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
Pain.  
  
That's the best way to describe what I'm feeling now, as pain. My legs hurt. It feels like my arm is in a sling and my head throbs. But I'm the leader of the Teen Titans so I open my eyes and wince. The light is painful, but I keep my eyes open and look around. I'm in the tower's med bay. Then I notice I'm wearing a hospital gown and a clean costume is folded up next to me on a nightstand. Raven, Shadow and Shadia (who's head is bandaged) are moving amongst the Jl members that are injured and some of the titans who are still down. Beast Boy is laying on a bed both legs in casts. there's a special light on in the corner. I remember having that put in for Starfire when she said that being exposed to sunlight helps her spices heal. Superman is laying under it, eyes closed and next to him is Blackfire. She barely looks alive, her eyes where closed, her well-toned body looked small, fragile and pale. Starfire, where is she? I don't see her in the bay anywhere.   
  
Raven's voice "Robin, your awake. good." typical Raven, always clam and collected.  
  
"Where's Starfire?" I manage to croak. "She's in her room" ,Raven said, "she broke a leg and pulled several muscles but otherwise she's fine. You, on the other hand, broke your arm in three places, sprained you right wrist and have a concussion. You need to rest."  
  
"But you guys need help" I retorted and sat up, only to have my body be forced down by raven's powers. "don't make me restrain you." she said and moved on to Green Lantern.  
  
===============  
  
(normal POV)  
  
Raven and Shadia where exhausted. they had been using their healing powers almost non-stop. and still they couldn't heal everyone completely. 'I wonder how Robin would react if we told him that if we hadn't done all that work. Beast Boy and Starfire would have probably ended up looking like Cyborg." for when they where pulled those two out of the rubble all they're limbs where broken and some where even crushed. Raven got away with some minor burns and cuts. Shadia got a nasty gash across her head. and Cyborg, well Jason is now in the machine shop putting him back together.  
  
Raven: (Checking Blackfire) this is not good.  
  
Shadia: What?  
  
Raven: she's healing well physically but her brain is only registering minimal activity.  
  
Shadia: your saying she's comatose.  
  
Raven: (nods slowly)  
  
=========================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, Living room  
  
time: about 3 hours later  
  
Everyone is there. most still with injuries.  
  
Raven: Okay, we've done the best we can to heal you but all of you are still injured to a degree. Batman: So, what happened to Tc04?  
  
Shadia: well, she's downstairs, working on Cyborg.  
  
BB: what! she'll kill him!  
  
almost everyone starts talking at once. until Raven yells.  
  
Raven: WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!!  
  
everyone shuts up just as Cyborg walks up the steps. followed by Jason and Tc04, who apparently changed her clothes cause instead of that Slade outfit she was wearing she's now wearing a black leotard with matching boots, gloves and cape. She's also wearing a utility belt lopsided. (sort like the belt Raven wears) and everyone stares at her (except Cyborg, Raven, Shadia, Shadow and Hawkgirl) until Beast Boy breaks the silence.  
  
BB: Dude, I have got to get Slade to make me a girlfriend.  
  
almost everyone laughs.  
  
Tc04: I'm sorry for what Did you guys. but It wasn't my fault.  
  
GL: Wasn't your fault?! You did it!  
  
Tc04: Slade was controlling me okay! I didn't want to do this to anyone.  
  
Raven: are second problem is Blackfire.  
  
Starfire: What is wrong with her?  
  
Raven: I'm not quite sure. Her body is now completely fine but she won't wake up. I even tried injecting Adrenaline into her bloodstream. No response.  
  
Shadia: There is one more problem. We looked but couldn't find either Cris' wand or Green lantern's ring.  
  
Tc04: I um, think it was in the utility belt when it exploded.  
  
GL: Don't worry I can find it.  
  
Cris: Don't worry, I keep a spare at home.  
  
===========================  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Time: 1 week later  
  
Everyone is healed with one exception. Blackfire still hasn't woken up. Tc04 was able to accelerate everyone's healing. So now everyone is back to normal on the surface anyway. The JL left, BB and Cyborg have gone back to Video Games. Tc04 is trying to think up a new name for herself. Raven and Shadia are doing they're normal things. (although Raven seems to be leaving the tower more and more) All except for Starfire (who barely ever leaves her sister's side) and Robin. (who keeps coming in to check on both of them)  
  
BB: I hope Blackfire wakes up soon.  
  
Cyborg: Me too, so I can finally have some actual compaction.  
  
Raven: (Lowers her book for a second) We don't know when, if ever she'll wake up so getting our hopes up would be pointless.  
  
Shadia: Obviously.  
  
Cyborg: Pessimists, the both of you.  
  
Robin: (Walks in) I don't know, coming from those two that was optimism.  
  
BB: (chuckles) True that.  
  
Raven: I'm going out.  
  
[A/n: {} idicates telpathy]  
  
Shadia: {To see Shadow?}  
  
Raven: {What! How did you???}  
  
Shadia: {I followed you many of those times.}  
  
Raven: {I didn't see anyone.}  
  
Shadia: {that is what you should expect to see when I am following you. and I wouldn't be fulfilling my little sister duties if I didn't read your diary.}  
  
Raven: {So do you-}  
  
Shadia: {I defiantly think he will be good for you.}  
  
Tc04: (as she walks by) {Not to mention you two make a cute couple.}  
  
Raven: (glares at Tc04)  
  
Robin: Hey, How the name search going?  
  
Tc04: Haven't thought anything yet.  
  
BB: How about "The Avenger" or "The Midnight Phantom"  
  
Tc04: (sarcastically) And I'm going to take advice for the person with the second worst superhero name.  
  
Cyborg: wait a sec, who's got the worst.  
  
Everyone looks at Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: What me?  
  
Everyone: (nods)  
  
Cyborg: Oh, come on!  
  
==================================  
  
Location: Titans tower, Med bay  
  
Starfire is sitting next to Backfire who still isn't responding.  
  
Starfire: Sister, even though you have done several wrong things in the past, we care and are worried about you well-being. Even Raven and Shadia are worred though they chose not to show it. I do not wish for you to die.  
  
Blackfire: (quietly) well that makes two of us.  
  
Starfire: (jumps up, squeals with delight and hugs Blackfire) You are awake! (looks at her for a second) how long have you been awake?  
  
Blackfire: (sits up) long enough to hear your stirring little speech. (stretches)  
  
Starfire: Why did you not say anything?  
  
Blackfire: and miss out on hearing you sound so worried. (sees Starfire about to shout to the others) don't, I want to surprise them.  
  
====================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, living room  
  
BB and Cyborg are playing video games when Blackfire sneaks up behind them a says  
  
Blackfire: You guys got any three player games?  
  
BB+Cyborg: (jump about a foot straight up)  
  
Blackfire: What's the matter you two look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
BB: Your back!  
  
Blackfire: and I'm ready to kick both your butts.  
  
=====================================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, Roof  
  
Tc04 is talking to Hawkgirl when Shadia walks onto the roof  
  
Hawkgirl: It's called Veridian City it's about 40 clicks east of here. The crime rate isn't quite as high as metropolis of Gothem City but it's getting there.  
  
Tc04: Thanks. Sounds perfect.  
  
Shadia: Your leaving?  
  
Tc04: Yeah, I just not needed here. You guys can handle it. (walks to the edge of the roof)  
  
Shadia: Did you ever think of a new name?  
  
Tc04: yeah I did. I'm Nightfire. (back flips of the edge and Flys off)  
  
Hawkgirl: She's got spirit.  
  
Shadia: A bit too much for my taste.  
  
Hawkgirl: Ya know I'm starting to like you.  
  
The end  
  
Slade: Or is it?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen This fic is COMPLETE! although there will be extras so stay tuned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
